Secret Sunset
by MamaOwl
Summary: Blood is something that people typically can't ignore; be it fresh, or old. What happens when a woman closely knitted in Alucard's past wanders onto the playing field, bearing the same mark of the night he holds - will they become enemies or possible allies? OCxAlucard
1. Prologue

'_When people die - where do they go? Heaven, Hell, an Abyss that is shrouded in white? Or, maybe it's an entire Oblivion of black. Does it matter where their soul ends up - does it really matter? It only matters to those who are left behind, does it not? To those who mourn and encase sorrow in their heartstrings.'_

Angel's head ached with the struggle of understanding the merciless trial before her; the man before her clad in armor and a smile that could have shone through pitch black stared down at her. War - for God, they had claimed; she didn't know if the man was real - but surely something was there… But, she couldn't tell her beloved that their wager was foolish. A life for a God that might not exist. It was evident that her husband didn't care about the quest for God, but for the victory of a won battle. But, she played the part of a wife well; though her thirtieth year had approached and she laid baren without heir. Obeying her husband and offering encouragement and support was all she could do - and the man before her could never ask for more. Which was something in itself a miracle; she was four years the boys senior. Younger boys typically didn't go for those hitting their early twenties in the days she was alive. The thought tugged her back to her younger years of twenty-two.

_The elder dame had met the boy on a trip to the far south of England - he'd taken up residence in the inn by the waterside. So far from home, she'd remembered. She had partaken in a slow walk on the edge of the sandy shore at the afterglow of a strong sunset - it was nearly night, and was surprised to find a young man, sitting against the waves with his feet in the water. His tousled hair shrouded his face in the dim lighting of the evening; they were dark curls, almost pitch black. He was tall, even as he was sitting - scrunched over his work in eagerness. _

_He had a tattered book in his right hand, and a quill in his left. When she addressed him, and he turned rather quickly to respond. His eyes seemed to widen at her appearance - almost in awe that someone such as she had inquired his attention. His eyes... they shone a soft brown. But one could get lost in them as if staring into a black hole. His features were soft, and his skin was ivory. When he finally spoke with a mere 'good evening', Angel recalled that she'd never heard an accent quite like his and demanded where he'd washed up from (in the snobbiest manner she could muster with her head held high and her eyes placed glaringly on his face). Romania, he'd said - how oddly he'd shuffled in awkwardness as he'd admitted his lineage. Angel found it strange; the man was thousands of miles from his homeland - speaking broken English and tittering on shyness about his desire to paint the lands he'd traveled across. That… is what stood out to Angel. A young boy of seemingly 18 He spoke to her kindly, however, more so than any man she'd met prior. With no family remaining other than her younger sister Eva, she was no longer cautious approaching strangers (despite her status of a lower class Countess). She considered him to be a peasant. A handsome peasant. To which she invited to tea and doted on shortly after - saying he was far too scrawny to be in her company, she made him a small meal with what she had in her makeshift-home. He'd told her his name was Ioan Vali Vladimirescu. She found the name ridiculous. So flamboyant - it actually made her snort with a slight cackle._

"_Honestly, your name is so long and drawn out - " The man tilted his head. "If you think so, give me new one." Angel was taken aback. "... T-that's not how it works." She said, her face turning a shade of pink. "You don't even know mine." The boy smiled a wide grin, "Does it matter? My name displeases you - change it, dragostea mea." Angel clicked her tongue, not understanding his foreign speech. "Aren't you just a charmer, jack." she said crossing her arms and staring pensively at the man. Then, she realized that's what the boy in front of her was. Just a man. "That is what your name is now. Jack." Ioan chuckled, "Jack it is then." Angel felt awkward at this - she didn't know if confusion was setting in, or if it was a cruel enjoyment making the man a new face to mold to. "Cum te cheama?" Angel blinked, "Pardon?" The man cleared his throat, "What I call you?" It was clear that he was struggling with finding correct words to use in an English tongue. "My family called me Angel - like in the Holy book, the people with pretty wings of God. Mother told me when I was in her womb, I made her skin glow like she'd been touched by the hands of the lord. The man of the church came to her and said 'You! My lady! You have the essence of the holy one inside you!' and she laughed, asking him what he'd meant. He told her that when she walked she looked like she was gliding on air. He told her that she reminded him of a blessed holy servant of God. An angel. So, that's what she named me. It's a very peculiar name. Jack tilted his head, "Anghel…" he said softly, tasting the syllables on his tongue. "It is very much prettier than before." Angel couldn't help that the flattery shown on her face when she smiled. "Why, thank you."_

_The two spoke quite frequently as they spent most of the night together back in the home she was residing at; while Eva remained upstairs, listening like a giddy child through the cracks of the old floor (they knew well that she was there - but they did nothing to scurry her away). It seemed as if they were old friends, and the more they talked - be it about life, the current sadness of the world, family… Angel found herself touching his hand tenderly by the end of their early morning talk. She probably would have said more yet had the man not told her he must go and she must rest because 'bags beneath an angel's eyes wasn't heavenly'. "But I might never see you again." She protested childishly. "I will come back. Evening time is better for talking. More personal. You must rest." She let her hands settle in her lap as he stood. She looked down at her hands in slight turmoil. "I suppose so."_

_The man walked over to her and leaned down, "As vrea sa te sarut." He said softly, getting closer to Angel's face. Startling her a bit, she put her hand out onto his shoulder to stop him. He looked as if he was searching his limited database of English to proclaim what he wanted. "Kiss." he said suddenly, "To kiss." He gestured to his lips. The gesture itself was cute - and Angel looked to the side with a rather pronounced pout. "Only lovers kiss." she stated coldly. Jack pulled back slightly. "I will wait." Angel looked up at him with quirked brow. "... Hm. You're an oddity, that's for certain."_

And that oddity became her husband. And a world of difference entered her own.

And before her stood her glorious beloved; eager for her approval and her acceptance of his idea for a journey.

And even though her heart was heavy and against his announcement of a war battle, Angel composed herself and cleared her throat; her back straightening against the stiff chair. Her husband leaned down onto one knee and took her hand in his, gently laying his lips against her knuckles. Angel's eyes downcast slightly, her brows scrunching together.

"Don't you dare try and tenderly woo me out of my temperament, Jack." She scolded him in an aggressive manner, abruptly yanking her hand from his grip. Jack's features softened and he let out a soft centered sigh, "Anghel... ingerasul mea, please." He begged her. "I want to make you proud." Angel scoffed and gave him a nasty glance. "I'm already proud of you Jack! I don't want you wandering off into God only knows what and get yourself killed!" Jack's eyes averted from hers in shame. "I will not die." he stated more tenderly. "You say that - but when happens when I'm alone again? Huh - did you ever think about that?" It was obvious the blonde was displeased. "I wish to do this. I must." he stated, letting his other knee drop to the floor as he laid his head in the woman's lap. "Printesa mea… Iubirea ca moartea e de tare. Love. _Our love. _Is strong, much stronger than death." Angel's eyes grew dreary and she let her hand sit carefully on the man's long black locks. "... I know. I… I know."

"Then understand me." he told her, "Understand my want to make a name for me. To make you proud. Make our home strong. Strong like our love." Angel's shoulders shrugged downward in pain. What is a name without happiness? She placed her hands over her face and began to sob uncontrollably. "Te voi iubi mereu." Jack told her quietly, taking her wrists in his hands and pulling her arms down from her soggy eyes. "My heart, it belong to you. I will do anything to make you happy. Anghel, tu esti sufletul meu pereche. My only." Angel nodded, her eyes clouded with the haze of fresh tears. "Come back home. Safely." She demanded him, though her voice quivered. She looked down at him, her eyes welling up with tears as she watched Jack shift.

The man gave her a tiny smile and leaned upwards to place a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Ce ma fac eu fara tine? It will be very lonely without your company. Especially in the night." Angel felt her face get warmer as she turned her head to avert his gaze. "I won't be lonely. I'll be comfortable. You are the most unruly sleeper." Jack merely chuckled and stood, placing a gentle hand on her hair. "You steal covers. You sleep on top of me. And you kick."

"You shouldn't get so close to me then." Angel felt her chin getting lifted up by Jack's hand. "I can not help it. Te iubesc la." Angel's cheeks became even more flushed and closed her eyes, pouting a bit. "You're so odd, Jack." He always said the right things at the wrong times; and it made her heart flutter and quinch. "... So, what time do you leave?" she asked hesitantly, looking up at him. "In the morning. Very early. Before sun rises." He looked down at her and his pearly whites gleamed, "One more night to get kicked in back by tiny feet." Angel stood up abruptly and put her hands on her hips. "I'll do more than kick you if you keep teasing me, Jack!" she said defensively, though clearly in her voice she wasn't so angry.

"Let's go to bed. You need rest, Anghel." The blonde sighed gently, and let her shoulders drop. "And you," She said with a firm nod of her head in his direction, "need to stop being so charming."

* * *

The softness of the night dwelled on through the bedroom, and the only sound that mocked the crickets was that of soft moans intertwined in the sheets of a large canopy bed. Angel's hair was tossed all over the pillows and her hands couldn't find where they wanted to grip the most. Strong hands encircled the petite blonde's waist, lifting her up against tender thrusts. Angel's lips moved in short and quiet gasps. Jack's face gently nuzzled against hers, his nose touching her warm cheek and his hot breath misting on her ear. "Inima mea bate alaturi de a ta… C-can you feel it?" He whispered, placing her hand against his chest as his hips moved in mild thrusts. "It beats. Only for you. Only you."

Angel's eyes searched the man's face above her, she stared at him with such loving eyes - the thought of losing him made her emotional. She shoved her face into his hair and clung tightly to Jack's body. "Don't… don't leave me."

Jack's arms wrapped around her tightly and his thrusting became more frequent and deeper. "I'm… N-not going… anywhere…" He panted heavily into Angel's ear. She knew good well he was lying. But she could feel his love; not this lust between man and woman - but a strong enough love to echo through a terrible abyss of loneliness. She felt his grip tighten suddenly and his body go rigid against hers as he spilled his essence within her womb. She felt everything all at once and then… nothing at all._ Peace. _

Angel swallowed, her throat dry. Jack lifted his head and stared down at his beloved wife. His left hand shifted and placed itself against her stomach, "This time." Angel's eyes softened and she nodded softly. "Yes… This time."

The blonde held doubts; but what could she do - her husband rushing off to a war he was meant to lose, and her one hope resided in a night of whimsy and passive luck. But, being held in his arms as he slept made her ache in her heart. Not waking up to his face made her tremble. He looked like a perfect being, curled up against her, her head under his chin and his arms tugging her tightly to his chest. She couldn't fall asleep. She didn't want to.

She couldn't help but lay there and think over and over again,_ 'Don't go.'_


	2. Chapter 1

The early morning was a heartache waiting to happen. She pulled on her gown, not bothering to adequately dress herself for anyone. She stared at herself in the polished metal brass of her mirror - stroking her hand over her hair and pulling it to the side. She hesitated in braiding it. Jack always liked her hair down more than when she had it pulled back. Deciding against formality, she went as she was. She slipped on her shoes and shuffled out the door, not presentable. She didn't care - why should she? Her husband might be doomed to never return, she had a right to wallow in despair.

When she reached the front hall of the castle, Eva was waiting at the foot of the stairway. "Oh, elder sister! I was just about to wake you - Jack is heading out to the stables, perhaps you can catch him before he leaves." The younger girl seemed a bit upset, but Angel didn't pressure her. She didn't have time to. She nodded and headed down the remaining stairs to chase after Jack. She opened the large doors and peered out, she barely saw Jack's horse reaching the front gate with the darkness of the pre-morning sunrise looming over the estate. Angel's legs moved without her permission. She began to run, her feet hitting the hard ground as she broke out after the man.

"Jack! Jack stop!" she called, her voice cutting clear through the silence of the cold air. The mist of early morning hit her face, and it stung her eyes. Her hand outstretched, reaching for him in earnest. "Jack! Please!" The horse's movements stopped, just short of the gate. Jack went to look over his shoulder, but was startled when Angel's hands grabbed at his coat. He looked down and blinked, "Anghel, you'll catch death out here. You are not wearing anything!" The man sighed deeply and shifted, slipping off the horse and putting his hands on her shoulders. "You are cold. Come - I take back inside." Angel shook her head and pushed herself into his arms.

Jack's eyes became gentle and he put his arms around her tightly. Angel looked up at him, "I don't want to lose you too, Jack. I lost everyone - mama and pa, and I can't lose you too. You and Eva are all I have left after the plague. Please, don't go!" Jack's lips met hers suddenly and his hands went from her shoulders to her cheeks, pulling her closer. When he pulled away, Angel stared at him with furrowed brows - confused, upset.

"I will come home." he stroked his thumb against her chilled skin. "And we will raise family." Angel looked down, and shook her head. "But what if - " Jack silenced her with a soft pat on the head. "No 'if'." He stated firmly. "I will be home soon. Come, you must not be in such cold. It is no good for you. Or for child." He gave her one of his charming grins. How did he know - 8 years she'd prayed to a God above to give her just one child. But that prayer was never answered.

"... Will you tuck me in?" she asked suddenly as he escorted her back into their home. "Hm?" He inquired softly, looking over at her. "In bed? Will you tuck me in?"

"Mi-ar plăcea să. It is my honor."

* * *

When Jack left, it was like all the life in Angel's home was gone; she was a lot quieter, laughed little, and kept mostly to the study. She was like this for a good 4 months before Eva decided to confront Angel.

Eva was becoming worried about her sister - she'd not seen her so depressed; even when their parents were taken by illness, she'd never showed her weakness like this before. Being the little sister, she took it upon herself to check on her sister - to make sure she was happy. She knocked on Angel's door quietly and a soft 'go away' echoed from inside the closed quarters.

"Sister, please - let me in." Eva pleaded gently to her sister. There was a soft padding on feet on stone floor and the door creaked when the elder girl poked her head into the hallway. "What do you want Eva?" Angel looked miserable. Sickly, even. Eva was startled. "Angel, my God, what's wrong - are you alright?" She practically shoved Angel back into her room to get her into bed. "I'm fine, Eva. I'm just tired…" Eva shushed her and pulled the covers over the girl's body. She stopped mid-way and looked down at Angel's stomach.

"Sister… what's wrong with your - ?" Angel's eyes drooped slightly and she looked down at her stomach inquisitively. "Wrong?" she asked softly, her voice feeble and tiny. Eva let her hand rest on the elder girl's stomach, under her nightwear her belly wasn't fatty as one might have upon weight gain. It was stiff. "Angel are you with child?" Eva gasped, her brows tightening as she looked up in surprise at her sibling.

"A-am I?" Angel sat up suddenly, her eyes widened. The girl didn't know how pregnancy went; she remembered vaguely when her mother had Eva - but then, the eldest girl was barely 3. And when her parents passed and left her the estate, she was merely 10 when her mother passed from the plague, and then her father passed she was 12 - and men didn't know very well about a woman's ways. She didn't understand how the body worked. She knew that she was gross once a month for a while - and she didn't like to be touched and she felt disgusting.

Then again, it hadn't happened in two months or so.

"I… I _think _I am - " Eva flung her arms around Angel's neck and pulled her closely to her and she began to sob gently. "Elder sister is going to have a baby!" she cried, "I am so happy!" Angel patted the girl's back - she seemed far more ecstatic than herself. Though on the inside all Angel could do was beam. Perhaps that was why she was feeling so sickly - she missed her husband and being with child, that surely had to make her emotions go wild. But this explained a lot; especially with how Angel was feeling. She only wished she knew more about her expectancy - she didn't have a mother, or anyone really, that might be able to help her or to make her understand her situation.

"We have to prepare!" Eva stated suddenly. Angel looked at her quizzically. "Excuse me?" Angel asked, a bit ditzy. "You know, for the baby! We'll have to get a nursemaid - and of course we'll have to make sleeping arrangements…" Angel burst into a fit of sudden laughter. "Since when did you become a baby expert?" She couldn't help but cackle at her sister - she was the older one, she was supposed to understand all of these weird feelings and know what to do when a baby was on the way.

"Oh, I go outside more often than you do." Was Eva's short response. Angel's eyes narrowed and she scoffed at her sister; she was yanking her leg for being a recluse.

"Oh, shut your yap, you little clod of dirt before I whack you a good one on your head."

A mere giggle was all Eva replied with.

* * *

The following weeks were something of a strange daze to the eldest blonde; she found herself being more active - trying to make sure she was healthier for the child growing in her stomach. She marked off a fifth month off on a paper, and sighed. Starting a six month without her husband - and not a word. She was starting to fear that he was dead. There wasn't any news. She's not even been given a location that they'd gone to. She leaned on her hand and placed her other hand on her stomach in gentle care.

It was evening - dark already, and the only illumination was the of the many candles of the estate and the giant moon that had tinted itself a satanic red. The stars did it little good to balance out the foreboding glow of red in the sky. It made Angel's insides churn - the moon made her uneasy.

"_Jack…"_

A loud banging on the door came and Eva practically busted down the door trying to get to her sister. "Angel, it's Jack! He's back - the entire cavalry is back!" she exclaimed in a mass excitement. Angel stood up shakily, her legs not wanting to move. They were back - they were… they were back! She tried to calm herself, and she walked to the door. Her steps were shaky and she was afraid. She couldn't explain the terror that washed over her body as she heard the chilling news of a return.

Eva held her sister steady as she walked her to the stairs - she looked up at Angel and gave her a soft smile, "You should be happy!" she said excitedly, her eyes brimming with joy. "Jack is home and you've got a baby inside of you - please, big sister, smile!" The corner of Angel's lips tried to tug upward. But she couldn't muster the strength of bringing a full fledged smile to her mouth. "I… I just have to see him first." she assured Eva. She had to know this wasn't a dream. Not another dream.

Her hand was unsteady when she went to open the front door to the castle - and when she pulled the door open, it was like a dark tale. Her husband, broad on the stallion he left on, silhouetting the large blood stained moon. Another man, one she did not recognize, sat on a dark horse behind her beloved.

"J-Jack…?" Angel's mouth moved, but his name croaked out tinier than intended.

Her husband slipped from his horse and his feet sounded so distant in Angel's ears - even when he approached her at the door's entrance. "Anghel - " The man didn't even get to finish, the blonde latched herself onto his chest like a child. "Jack! Jack! I thought you were dead - !" She sobbed, her cries were intense and it made the people that were lingering around them look away awkwardly. Jack's hand slowly placed itself atop her head and ruffled her hair gently, "Anghel, I promised. I am home. We are victorious!" he gestured to the man who had not dismounted from his horse. "This is friend - he helped us when we needed most." Angel's hands were gently placed against Jack's chest as she looked pensively at the mysterious stranger.

"But Jack, who is he - ?" she looked up, and she jumped physically. Her eyes dilated and she felt her blood run cold; the deep dark eyes that she'd fallen madly in love with were replaced with a deep crimson (and when it was hit right in the strange moonlight, they glinted orange and gold). Angel's throat clenched.

"He is prieten. A friend." Jack repeated.

Angel turned her eyes away from his; there was something desperately wrong here. But she couldn't find the words to badger her husband. What good would that bring - she was with child, he was just freshly back from war, and they'd been away for so long. This was time for a celebration, not hostility. "Ah… Tell your friend to come in, I'll have Eva make something warm - it's very cold out here." Jack nodded and called over to the man on the horse - speaking in his native tongue, Angel assumed the stranger was Romanian. The man merely responded with what Angel could grasp was a 'yes' before he got off his horse and began to walk it to the stable.

"He will join us shortly. Ah… Anghel - " he placed his hand on her round stomach, "Copil?" He asked tenderly, softer than Angel had ever heard him speak before. His tone held… what she thought sounded like a gentle regret. "Y-yes…" She responded shyly, looking away in a cute manner - unwillingly embarrassed. She gasped suddenly when she was picked up in his arms and lifted off the ground, she placed her hands on his shoulders for balance. "J-Jack!" she squealed softly, not expecting the movement. "O familie! Micul nostru de familie!" He laughed, his voice filled with absolute joy and heartfelt happiness. Angel couldn't help but forget anything that had clouded her mind in terrible thoughts and focus on the extreme tenderness she heard in Jack's words. Her hands gripped tightly on his shoulders as he'd lifted her up. He was a lot stronger than she remembered - especially so since she was a bit… heftier. And those eyes he had - they startled her. They were not the kind ones she was blessed with on the night she'd met Jack.

She remained quiet until the man began to usher her inside, "Darling - it is cold. It is no good for you to be in weather." Angel nodded, hesitant, but fully willing to have a wonderful reunion with her husband. "I will have one of the servants gather helpers, we will have a wonderful welcoming meal. Surely you and your friend are famished." Angel said thoughtfully. Her shoulder was touched by Jack's larger hand, pulling her to him. "Ah, perhaps something small." he corrected her, "I am no more hungry. I eat like mouse. Very little." Angel's brows furrowed. "That's not healthy. Jack," she turned to him once they were back in the warmer abode of the house. "What in God's name is wrong with you? You used to love to eat - has war so drastically changed you? And your eyes Jack, they're a different color. Why are you this way. Please, tell me. Tell your wife what has happened?" Jack's features turned grim and he looked away from her. "I can not."

"Like hell you can't! Jack, I am your wife - you are not to keep secrets from me, do you understand?" she asked him, slightly aggressive as she shook him to the best of her ability. It didn't do much, he barely moved. He didn't speak at her loud words. He closed his eyes before responding. "You must not hear the hell that was bestowed upon humanity." Angel's features tightened and wrinkles came in confusion around her brows. "... What is that supposed to mean, Jack?" There was a hellacious crash from the kitchen and Angel's head turned quickly. "Eva?" A blood curdling scream came shortly after the disturbance and that was enough to set a red flag off in Angel's mind. "EVA!?" she called, immediately turning to run to help her sister. Jack grabbed her arm, and pulled her back harshly. "Jack, let go of me this instant - !" she screeched, tugging at his hands. "You must not interfere." He said sternly. Angel's eyes widened and she shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Interfere?" Her voice quivered, and then she lifted her free hand and promptly backhanded the fool before her. "What the hell do you think you're talking about!? There's something wrong - Eva is in danger! Let me go, damn it! Let me go!"

Jack turned her to hug her from behind, to keep her in place. "God damn it, Jack! Let go of me!" The blonde screamed, struggling to get free from the… rather incredibly strong grip of her strangely behaving husband. "It is… a deal." he said suddenly, making Angel turn her head to look over her shoulder. "W-what the - ?" She hear Eva's blood curdling scream echo through the hallways, and she lost it. She bared her teeth and dug into Jack's arm, digging her nails into his arms. This did little to phase him, the way he held her was almost inhuman. She let go when she realized it was doing little to aid in her escape; her husband, once her beloved and cherished companion was now her manifestation of fear and terror.

Jack only let his wife go when the bleeding Eva stumbled through the kitchens doorway, clutching her neck as crimson gushed from her skin, soaking her white garbs and tainting them dark brown. "E-Eva…" Angel whispered out, her eyes wide as she stopped struggling. Her breathing slowed, and her jaw quivered with rage. "What the hell is going on here?!" the blonde screeched, "Eva - !" She shoved Jack off with ease (suspiciously enough), and ran to her sibling, catching her just as she'd begun to tumble forward. Eva's blood soaked right through Angel's robes, down to her skin - metal stained Angel's nose, and she hurriedly pulled Eva to her, trying to keep her hand against the monstrous wound.

The elder girl slipped to the floor, pulling her younger sister to her body, clasping her hands over Eva's trying to stop the death that lingered on her breath. "Eva, what… what happened - what's…?" Angel fumbled with her words, too confused and upset with what was happening to register anything other than her dying sister. Eva choked on her own copper filling, and mouthed 'demon' to her sister, letting her hand limply rise from her slit throat - pointing at the familiar figure of Angel's husband. "H-he… sold… his soul for… t-the devil's c-cur...se…" Angel's eyes followed her sister's accusing finger and she stared at Jack with wide and horror filled eyes.

Jack's head was downcast, turned away from his beloved, his lips in a thin line and his eyes firmly gripped against the stone wall that was lined with artwork and heirlooms. "He said he merely was looking for a place to stay. To feed upon a maid would end this deal - and we would be left alone." Jack's hands visibly balled into fists. "He said no one would get hurt."

"Who Jack - who the hell did this?!" Angel screamed at him, tears already staining her face and dripping onto her bloody sibling. She instinctively pulled the girl closer to her bosom; she could feel her body becoming cold… _lifeless._

"That would be me, dear."

Angel's head jerked towards the kitchen doorway, a man - the same man before, leaned against the doorway. His hood pulled off to reveal his face, smug and smeared with the virgin's blood that he'd partaken in. Eva gasped, shaking and cowering closer to her sister in attempt to appease her heartbeat that made her wound spurt red further. Angel's face twisted into a pained anger, "You bastard! We welcome you into our home and you slaughter my sister - I'll kill you myself!" The man merely laughed in her face, coming closer - walking dangerously with a long rapier in his left hand. Angel's body drew back; she didn't realize he'd somehow came armed. "L-listen, just leave…" Angel begged softly, "You supposedly came for what you wanted, just go…"

The man's tongue darted over his lips, long and stained with lust, he peered down at the pregnant woman and the girl dying in her arms. "You're not a virgin, but I've heard that women with a fruitful womb taste just as divine - " A blade swiped right to the man's neck. A tiny slit appeared with a coating of droplets, and then easily slipped back in the confines of its skin, as it'd never happened.

"_Not her." _

Angel looked up, startled and afraid. "J-Jack…" The man who'd caused all this chaos stared blankly at Jack before his lips turned into a sneer. "Pathetic whelp," the man growled, "I gave you life, you better damn well let me do as I please!" The man grabbed Jack's sword by the blade and ripped it from his hands, tossing it halfway across the room into the wall - making the brick that it collided with shatter. "I should have left you there to die - Agatha, come!" the man snapped his finger, making a vivacious looking redhead saunter out of the shadows. "Control your pet. We let him have free will too soon. We should have kept him your slave until we got rid of the problems here. Control him - " the man ordered, gesturing dismissively at Jack. "Of course, Master Horatio." The woman said, walking over to Jack and laying a hand against his face. "Don't you want to live a life full of pleasure and immorality, dear Ioan?" She whispered, audibly enough for Angel to catch her words. Jack's eyes darted to the woman's face, a look of annoyance and pure distaste riddled in his expression. "Don't you want to leave this… dirty little whore behind - " Before Jack could pull away and aggressively say 'don't talk about my wife in such a manner', Angel rose up. Her sister was unresponsive and barely breathing, and now this woman was talking as if she'd done the unthinkable with her husband. Which, with how the day was going, was probably more or less true.

Angel's eyes narrowed, that was it. Pregnant or not, she wasn't going to go down without a fight. "Uncivilized swine - " Agatha tsked, pulling back from Jack and pointing to Angel with a long nail. "I'll gut you open and feast upon the tender child in your womb. Sit back down before I become temperamental." She held her nose up, and went to press herself against Jack once more.

"_Get off my husband!"_

Before Agatha could speak, hands were grabbing at her long red hair, tugging and shoving her off the man. Stunned, the woman stumbled back, and stared at the blonde. "Who the hell do you think you are, you cocky bitch?" Agatha scoffed, fixing her locks. "How dare you have the nerve," She said, outstretching her arm and materializing a long blade from her hand. "To attack a lady of the night!"

Angel irked, backing into Jack. She stared pensively at the blade the woman created, and she opened her mouth to say something - but was silenced as soon as she'd begun to utter a word. The blade seemed to come and go quickly; stabbing inside her stomach, turning and then ripping from her gut like a quick slash.

She felt fluids seeping over her stomach and down her legs to her feet. Angel looked ahead, shocked. She squeaked out an incoherent word, and moved her hand to her stomach. All she felt was torn muscle and blood between her fingers and against her palm. Angel dropped to the floor, and fell face first into the stone ground.

"A-ANGHEL!"

The man who'd caused the disorder and blood fest in the home turned to his servant. "Agatha, leave him. He disobeyed and he has no real ties to us anymore. Let him live a life of loneliness. We don't need him anyway." Agatha turned to Horatio, "But Master - " Horatio gave a look and the red head remained silent. "Come." And just like they were leaving a dinner party, they left quietly - as quickly as they'd come. There was crimson coating both sisters and the floor they'd fallen to. The man to blame fell to his knees and brought his motionless wife to his chest, smearing his child and maiden's blood against his body.

"Anghel… please - I am so sorry. I am sorry… so sorry…" He brought the woman's head to his lips and clung to her. Her lifeless body shifted slightly, suddenly alert to the situation at hand. "J-Jack… S-save Ev… Eva…." She gargled out, blood pooling out of her mouth and past her lips. "Please… do… s-someth...thing - " Jack shushed her gently, stroking a thumb against her mouth and clearing the recurring blood splatters that came with her sputters of breath.

"Yes. I will save her. Both of you." He said gently, pushing his forehead against hers, smearing blood against his face in the motion, caking the fluid in his hair. "The man spoke of virgins, and giving their blood to them to make them forever young - "

Angel shook her head to the best of her ability. "N-no… devil's mag… magic…"

Her husband grit his teeth, "Anghel - the blood of our child flows through your blood," he stared down at the gaping wound on in her stomach. Her innards were visible, the pulsing of the blood and muscles were clear as if it were merely her breathing. "Your blood is mixed… t-that means that I can change you too - you can be all right. You have virgin blood in you, I'll make you like me, Anghel, it'll all be fine!"

Angel shook her head in a sleepy manner and refused to agree. She was dying, and it should be that way. _Nothing dead should be alive. _

Jack looked upon her pitifully. He let her body slowly fall to the ground as he got up; it was surprising that she'd hung on for so long. He would use the devil's magic - to bring the dead to life and to bring a reckoning to the hell he'd caused for the innocent. Angel watched with dead eyes as he went over to her sister, eagerly cradling her against him and exposing her neck. Angel's eyes widened as much as they were allowed as Jack's teeth extended and penetrated into her sister's neck. The silence was loud, and though no one made a noise - Angel could hear what little blood Eva had being drunk by her husband. She lost it when she watched Jack slit his wrist with his own teeth and shove it against Eva's unmoving lips.

Angel's eyes rolled back and she watched the scene go black; her body was jostled up by slender arms, and when she was shaken, she opened her eyes to slits to peer at the person holding her. Eva -

"Please Angel, drink!" She said, turning Angel's head to Jacks wrist, "I can't live without you!" she pleaded, forcing her sister partake in the devil's magic that Angel had refused to indulge in. But, so weak, she couldn't refuse any further. The copper gold drained down the back of her throat and lingered in her nose. Angel's eyes rose up to the man she called beloved and his stare was something of utter sorrow. All this because he promised to come home. Angel's eyes quivered, and she shut them tightly. 'It's all my fault…' She thought, 'Why is this… happening…?'

"God... _please_."


	3. Chapter 2

"God please?" Angel shifted, sitting up at the voice questioning her dream speech. "_Hm?" _She ran the back of her hand over her eyes, peeking over at the voice. "Eva? What's going on?" The elder blonde yawned, stretching and tossing her legs over the couch she'd fallen asleep on. "Oh, nothing's wrong sister, you were talking in your sleep - that's all." Eva replied, a soft chortle following her remark. Angel smiled softly, "Yeah? Guess I ate too much before I passed out." Her sister walked over and sat beside her, "Were you dreaming of that night again?" She inquired gently, as not to upset her sister.

Angel nodded, not ashamed to admit it. "Even after all these years, I… still don't understand it. The way things went and how things appeared. Questions that should have answers, don't." She said putting a hand to her head, "I should have died. Jack should have died - he damn well wasn't a virgin, neither was I." The matter at hand was the fact that Jack was somehow crafted into this vampiric beast that didn't make any sense. Eva smiled softly and put a hand on her shoulder, "Your daughter is what saved you. Jack - I… I don't know. Perhaps what he's told you is true, he remembers drinking a goblet of strange fluids and then nothing more. Maybe there's no questioning it. Maybe he just… is special. Besides, that was so long ago - why don't you just forget it?"

_Forget it?_

How could Angel forget anything so horrific? The questions of why they were able to become undead, why Jack was so dismissive on the topic - what did he do with that redheaded skank, why wouldn't he tell her the whole truth…? What happened to the army and the men that had gone to war with her husband - the men that came to rest at their residence, they'd just… disappeared. Who was that Horatio fellow, and how did he summon the devil to trade his soul for dark magic that cursed them…? Why in the world, no matter where she read and studied could she find a single thing on her family or the war Jack so victoriously came back from?

Angel let out a long groan of frustration and flopped back against the couch. "Because! It's been 600 years and we still haven't figured out why we're not six feet under. We're pathetic." She glanced over to Eva and then promptly shoved her playfully. "Least you got off free. We know why you ain't buried in a hole somewhere." Eva scoffed and shoved her back, equally as playful. "You're awful!" Angel grinned at Eva's dismay. But Eva was entirely right; the years, though she'd been kind to those she'd catered to, had made her a cold and cruel being to be feared.

'You two act like children.' Jack's voice rang through the two girls' heads, but he was not visible. He was all tightly locked away within the choker around Angel's small neck. "Oh? And you're not?" Angel retorted, fingering the ruby attached to the cloth on her jugular. 'Not so much as you two.' Jack had become considerably weakened when he'd offered himself entirely to Angel to bring her back to life - he never recovered completely and sought refuge in a chamber inside his wife's body, only speaking through telekinesis with the aid of the amulet on her neck. The jewel - he'd found it when they were making their way through England in the later half of the 14th century, he said it had an unnatural glow and would provide the extra energy that they all needed. A philosopher's stone, apparently. Angel had rolled her eyes at the thought, but none the less, had it made into a better piece of jewelry at a later date. It didn't seem to help as much as they'd once thought. Though Jack was a fanciful dreamer, he charmed his wife relentlessly and she always kept an open mind and heart when she spoke directly to him.

He didn't probe her thoughts and nor did he try and pry questions and ideas from her mind; they were two separate beings, bent on sharing a young body. Forever intertwined, was their motto. When he materialized, it was only in figures and shadows, taking less of a toll on their shared energy, he preferred it that way anyhow. He'd caused so much turmoil to his wife, he allowed her to live without so much as a say in what she did. He especially didn't say anything when it came to foods and simple pleasures.

He'd experienced everything she had; and some of the things a man should never want to experience - like trying on a tight dress or fucking an aristocrat to get to the top of aristocracy. Angel practically got her money from murder and sex; charm a handsome young boy, privileged in the likes of wealth… then corrupt him into thinking of marriage and having him sign over his entirety to her. Of course, that was her favorite game though - easy money, easy food, and of course, easy living. Jack didn't necessarily agree with her ways, but he was always enthralled and supportive. He found her little game to a weird turn on; powerful and manipulative. Such a sweet girl he'd wed, and such a monster with a pretty face she'd become.

When Angel had her downtime, late at night when everyone was asleep - just as they were now - she'd begin to think about her past and what little of what she could remember really made her question her existence. Jack's deep sigh echoed in her ears, 'Anghel, please - ' he coaxed her gently, with that familiar deep Romanian accent. 'It has long passed, let it rest. You are here and that is all that matters.' Angel got up suddenly and walked away to the far bookshelf, "I wish you two would stop taking my thoughts so lightly. I'm honestly curious - aren't you both even a tad bit inquisitive on the matter?" Eva shook her head, "No. I don't think about it." Jack was silent, signalling he had no intention of looking into their origins. He never spoke of what made him, and he never spoke of that night. Angel was the only one to open up that old can of worms and shove it down people's throats. The two people she was closest to seemed to have let it go. But… she couldn't; she always had this immense curiosity of that past scene. Angel put a hand to her face and rubbed her cheek in distant confusion. "I guess if I wait another 600 years, I'll figure it out eventually."

"_That's the spirit!" _Eva cheered from her place across the room.

"Quiet you, you'll wake the entire royal family." The elder blonde snapped in a hushed manner. Her ears twitched slightly, scanning if the rather loud cheer had caused a disturbance to the humans she so carefully looked after. When nothing and no one moved to make a sound other than slight covers shifting with breath, she let her shoulders drop.

"You know well enough not to use that level of voice while they're asleep, Eva." Her sister shrugged, dismissing the issue completely. Angel rolled her eyes, unamused. "You've been their family's nanny since the early 1600's, don't you think that you get a _litttttttle_ freedom of what you do late at night? Why do we have to be so quiet?" The younger sister moaned in anguish, obviously upset at the continuous quiet that came with living in the place they did. "Oh hush, we don't always have to be quiet. We go out and party just like anyone else."

Which, was true. But with how old the once young queen was getting… It made Angel nervous and fidgety. She partied less, and stayed behind without her sister more and more often. She'd come to realize, with old age meant death - and when death happened… Angel didn't understand it, and she became very odd and quiet. She'd seen the children she raised come and go (mostly the girls throughout their life, the boys needed her only for a short while until they'd begun to stray with their own friends and fathers to learn the ways of the crafts they'd been born into) - but she never aged or showed signs of wear and tear of the centuries. A pet of the royals, she'd become to be known. She was never really seen outside of the castle, so when she did go out to party or partake in feasts (rather, a feast of her own), no one questioned her existence. And she wanted it to always stay as such. It'd been like that for hundreds of years, no need to change simply because it was the 1990's.

Currently, she was still over the queen Elizabeth II, she'd looked over her children just as she'd looked over her… but as the times were, more and more newer nannies popped up; maids were more plentiful and more trained for the day and age - and Angel became less needed, though she still kept the child she'd pampered company. She felt she was becoming… useless. The day prior, and perhaps it'd been the reason she dreamed of her death, she'd begun to discuss with the queen the things that she'd begun to feel. Her lady shrugged off her upset, and assured her that she wasn't as useless as she'd felt. She was very well needed and that she'd prove it to her soon enough.

The more outsiders that joined the royal family, the worse Angel felt. It used to be close knit - limited. But now… people from other royal blood were merging with the lineage and more and more people began to question the mysterious and ghostly blonde that lingered around her grace. Her husband even had begun to question Angel in a vicious manner - asking why she'd begun to sell her soul to the devil. None of the children that grew up with her as a nanny questioned her living way past their years. Assuming that she was more of a heaven sent saint. But times, as stated, were changing dramatically. And though Angel adored her job, she was causing too much commotion in order to keep a sane head on those in question.

"Elizabeth said she wanted to talk to me today," The elder sister stated to Eva, "She said she'd make me feel less useless. I think she's going to send us away."

Eva blinked and then stood abruptly, "Send us away!?" she squeaked in a hushed voice, but terror was still apparent in her tone. "W-why, where would we go!? This life is all we've known - you helped this family prosper for years, Angel! Why on earth would she just get rid of you... of us!?" Angel sighed deeply through her nose, "I can give you three good reasons why." She held up a finger as she counted down.

"We're not practical - all the children are grown. We aren't modern, so the new royals birthed into the family don't want us." Angel looked away, and sighed again. "We're not human, Eva. We eat people - we're cannibalistic, we're… monsters."

Eva strolled over to Angel in a furious rage, grabbing her shoulders and shaking them violently. "We are not monsters! We are civilized and proper - no matter what because we are ladies! You taught me that - stop saying such depressing things!" Angel let her sister yank her shoulders to and fro, and she made a click with her tongue to signify that she was annoyed.

"Ladies or not, we are not fit to be here anymore. And you know it."

"Where would we go then," Eva ranted, "To a basement, low below England in a cell inside a dit pit encased in lead?!" Angel snorted, then covered her mouth as she laughed softly, "Stop being so stupid. You know I always have a plan. Elizabeth said she'd find a way to make me feel not so useless… So, I have faith she'll toss me into some tropical paradise - you know, for work purposes. A vacation, to ease my tired mind~"

"Or she could have you shot. Why send you on vacation - if you feel useless now, spending time alone on a beach would certainly further that emotion." Eva retorted, not understanding her sister's messed up logic. "Ah… I guess you're right. But a vacation would be nice. Wouldn't it? I haven't had one in nearly a hundred years - Ooooh, what about the Bahamas? Or France!"

The younger sibling shook her head in convinced shame. Angel could be so scatterbrained - she had the attention span of a child sometimes. She half wondered if the child that saved her sister's dead-life was pulling itself out of her personality at times. It'd make a lot more sense than Angel's mondain rambles.

"Eh, anywho - " The elder blonde started again, "It'll be time to get everyone up in a while. I should probably go and pack." Eva tilted her head, "Why? You honestly don't think she'll send you on a _vacation_, do you?"

"... It doesn't matter _where_ she sends us, we're leaving no matter what."


End file.
